Love in the Spotlight
by I'm No Angel
Summary: Mimi came back to Japan. Matt and his band are having a rehersal to find a new member for the band. Tk has a person in mind. Matt hopes their better than the others because he hasn't had any luck.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, I'm back with my new fic. Of course it's a MIMATO!! I'll be finishing my other fics. Hope you enjoy this one. Please no flamming!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts Running Through My Mind  
  
  
  
  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
I'm sitting in my lonley room, with nothing to do. Laying on my hard  
  
mattress wasn't really somthing fun to do. Okay, now, I'm thinking of a  
  
poem, which I should stop or I'll go crazy. I stare my wall in front of me of  
  
my room. There hangs a large huge poster of my band...Teen Wolves.  
  
There's me Standing in the middles, smiling with a mike on my right hand.  
  
Hmmm, I can't believe how my life is going. So much crap going through my  
  
life. My father doesn't notice me that much, girls go crazy where ever I go,  
  
and....the girl of my dreams left me. It broke my heart to see her leave like  
  
that. All because of her dad's new job in New York. I really never got to tell  
  
her that I had these feelings for her. Although, I did never told anyone...not  
  
even Tai, and he's my best bro too. For some reason, he never called me  
  
since we were in elementry school. Wierd. I remember the time we were in  
  
the Digital World, and Tai yelled at her because she was making a grave for  
  
all of our digital friends who sacraficed themselves for saving us. He  
  
said that it's a war and she needed to be strong. I flipped out and starting to  
  
yell back at him, defendng Mimi. Maybe Tai should of had hold the crest of  
  
Friendship that time. I was with Sora for a reason. Sure, She's alright to be  
  
with, but, I really don't think she's happy with me. She's better off with Tai. I  
  
always see her staring at him each time he's with us or something. That's why  
  
I broke up with her. That's alright with me, as long as she's happy.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the phone ring. I didn't want to get it because I am to lazy  
  
to pick up. So, I let the answer machine get it. I was so suprise who called. It  
  
was....................  
  
to be continued... *********************************************************************** A/N: Hi......how did you like it so far??? I know it's short but the fic is not done yet. Please REVIEW!! Please no flamming!!!^_^ 


	2. The Call

The Call  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
Then I heard the phone ring. I didn't want to get it because I was to lazy to pick up. So, I let the answer machine get. I was so suprise who called. It was Tai. So, he finally have the courage to call me again. I then listen to his annoying voice of his.  
  
'Hey Matt, it's me, Tai. I know it's a suprise calling you, since, well, I never called you in a long ass while...which is wierd because we're best bros and friends call each other.....even Tk calls you more than me.. and he's your brother too. Wierd..... '  
  
I chuckled at his statment. Come on Tai, on to the point why you called me....  
  
'Anyways, on to the reason why I called you....wait.... I think I forgot the reason why I called you... let me think..Hmmm......Oh yeah now I remember, i-' *Beep*  
  
I guess Tai didn't have enough time to talk. Oh well, he'll call back..in 3..2..1.. 'Ring.....Ring' Ha, I knew it. Then I listen to him again. Hope he gets all the information down before he runs out of time again.  
  
' Hey Matt...your answer machine hung up on me. Well, the reason why I'm calling is because, well, do you remember Mimi? You know.. the one who moved to America , and the one with pink hair an stars in her hair.......  
  
Of course, we met yesterday as a group in the Digital Wold. This boy needs another brain..  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot, we met yesterday at the Digital World. Well anyways sh- '  
  
Ha, Tai really needs to get his brain straight if he's going to leave a message in the answering machine.. 'Ring...Ring' Here he goes again.  
  
'Ya know Matt... I'm starting to hate you answering machine. The next time I call you and your answer machine answer... I'm just going to hang up. Well, on again to the reason why I called you is, Mimi... Well, she's coming back here! Isn't that great?! Well.. we wanted to know if you wanted to come with Sora and the gang to the airport and meet us there at one o' clock tomorrow? Well, hope you can make it. Ba-' *Beep*  
  
Mimi's coming back. I can't wait. Oh wait... I forgot about band rehersal....... we are suppose to find a new singer to our group......Dammit. Well, I guess I meet her after band rehersal. I guess so.  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Matt, come on...wake up....it's 12:30 already. Arn't ya going to pick up Mimi with the rest of us?" I heard Tk's voice trying to wake me up. Then I gave up.  
  
"Alright, I up."  
  
"So, Ya coming with us to the airport?"  
  
"Huh? oh, I can't make it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rehersal, we're still trying to find a new singer who could at least sing two freaking song."  
  
"Oh, well, I know who could sing."  
  
"Great, bring them to rehersals then. You know where it is."  
  
"Yeah, ok, well, gotta get going. Bai Matt."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
I heard the door slam shut of our apartment. So, I decided to take a shower.  
  
"Band rehersals dosen't start until an hour." I said to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok ok, this one is short too. but still I stopped it here because I wanted Matt to take his shower in privacy. Well, Please review. No flamming please. 


	3. Finally

Finally I'm Back with a Suprise  
  
  
  
*Mimi's POV*  
  
'Passangers......please buckle your seatbelts, and prepare for landing.' Oh wow...I'm finally back home. I survived those long hours of flying. Oh..I'm so excited. I get to see Sora and the rest of the gang. I hope they don't freak out about my hair. I felt the plane turning and going in circles before we completly landed on Japan's airport grounds. I though I was going to hurl for the thirtyth times. Luckly I didn't. I wouldn't want to ruin my outfit. It's a tight white tube top with a matching skirt. I lost the image of pink...but I can still wear it sometimes. Mmmm...I wonder how everything was going after I left. Sora probably is now working at her mom's flower shop...while Joe is still studying to become a doctor...Tai..I don't know what the hell he's doing...Izzy probably is still a computer freak..or maybe he lost the computer freak image...Kari and Tk are still in school...Mmmm...I wonder if they got together. They'd look so cute. And then there's Matt. He's in a really good band. I wonder if he...well....has a girlfr--  
  
"Mimi honey...Let's go..the plane has landed." My mom told me while gathering our things from the suitcase compartment.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and streatch alittle. Then I walked over to help my mom and dad to gather our things together. Some of it was really heavy...like the one I'm about to get out now. URRGGG..... I couldn't get it out. I was about to get fustrated but my dad came over to give me a hand.  
  
"Mimi....you should of cheak this in with the other of our suitcases. This size is fine but It's really heavy." My dad grabbed my suitcase with his hands and tried to pull it out. "Mimi-um honey...would you give me a hand here?"  
  
"Umm sure." So I put my arms around my dad's waist and started to pull as hard as I could. Then it finally popped out. We both fell down with the suitcase on top of us. My mom helped us both up. I notice that people were looking at us strangly and little kids started to laughing at us. I blushed. The crowed was finally moving out. I stretch one more time before getting out of the plane. I finally reached the exit of the plane with my parents behind my.  
  
"Thank you for travling with us, I hope you have a good time in Japan." The lady said while I was going out.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked through the gate. It was getting abit chilly. I finally reached the end. I started looking for Sora and the others. Then I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head to where the voice was coming from and it was Sora. I came running towards her and the other. I gave Sora a hug.  
  
"Mimi, I'm so happy your back. Wow. your hair.. It's pretty."  
  
"Thanks. I'm so happy to see all of you again!" I walked over to Kari to give her a hug. Then Tk, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Yolie, Ken, Davis, and Cody. They all liked my hair and said they're happy to see my back. But someone was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Matt?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he's a band rehersal." Tk replied. He was holding hands with Kari. Hmm, I guess they're going together. They look so cute. "Mimi, do you want to come to Matt's rehersal?" Tk asked me.  
  
"Well, sure...if that isn't too much trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all. Can you sing?"  
  
"Yeah. I've still been taking singing lessons. Why?"  
  
"Well, Matt and his band are still searching for a new lead singer for their next concert. Do you want to join in?"  
  
"Wow, that would be great. I hope I make it."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, the girls who tried out were terrible." Davis said.  
  
"That made me fell a lot better..... I guess. So, when are we going?"  
  
"Well, right now." Tk replied again.  
  
"Ok, let me tell my parents." I turned around and my parents were still standing there. I guess they heard everything. "So, can I."  
  
"Sure honey. Go and have some fun." My mom said.  
  
"But, where will you guys be?"  
  
"Oh, we will be still living at our old house. Don't be out too long. Do you want to leave your suitcase here with us, so you don't have to drag it around?" My Dad asked.  
  
"Umm yeah sure, but let me get something first." I reached in my suitcase and pulled out my purse and a bag with presents for the gang. "Ok, thanks mom, dad. I'll meet you at home." I kissed them good bye and ran towards the group.  
  
"Well, let's go. Oh, and I have presents for you guys but I can't give it to you until we're all together."  
  
"Aww, why not?" Daivs asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
"And I will always love YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!"  
  
Man, these girls are terrible. I don't think we'll get any luck today. When's Tk going to bring that person he thought that was good?  
  
"Thanks, we'll give you a call if you made it or not." Danny shouted. He truned to us. "We're not having any luck are we?"  
  
"No." we all said in unison.  
  
Then I heard the doors open. In came the gang along with... wow, is that Mimi?  
  
"Hi Matt, well I'm here with the girl I was talking about." He pointed to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Hi Matt, nice to see you too." Mimi smiled at me. I blushed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, hi to you too. Well, you can go up on the stage and give us what you got."  
  
"Ok. Sora, can you hold my purse and bag?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Wow, Mimi looks really hot now. I hope she makes it in.  
  
"Hey Tk, are you sure about this, I mean the last time I heard her sing was in the digital world and it wasn't very good."  
  
"Trust me Matt, She's really good. Tai and Joe said so themselves."  
  
I looked over to Tai and Joe. Joe just nodded and Tai gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"Can I start?" I heard Mimi asked. I turned to her.  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"But before I start, what song am I singing?"  
  
"Umm, any song you like."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Mimi cleared her throut. She began singing.  
  
There's a song that's inside, of my soul. It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again. I am lost in the infinited cold. But you sing to sing to me over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands a pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me a song, of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far. But you sing to me over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands a pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
The song wasn't finished but Danny stopped her. I really hope she makes it in.  
  
"Hey, why did you stop me? I'm not finished."  
  
"I've heard enough......"  
  
Oh man, I know he's going to throw her out.  
  
"Congradulation. You are in. Welcome to Teen Wolves."  
  
Yes. I heard everyone cheered for Mimi. I'm so happy she made it in. Now I can be closer to her. I swatch Mimi as she stepped down the stage and walked towards us.  
  
"Congrats Mimi. Welcome to the band. I gues you'll be singing with me."  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking forwad to it. Oh, guys, I still have to give you your gifts, now that we're all together."  
  
"Yay" Davis shouted.  
  
Mimi reached into her bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, what did you think. Well, hope you like. Please review so I can finish. No Flamming please. 


End file.
